Elven Houses
Elven society in early 4E is organised into a feudal hierarchy, with a royal family that governs over a number of noble elven houses, each ruling over their own sectors of land and people but ultimately deferring to the crown. Each house is responsible for the welfare of its people, and also in charge of numerous logistical tasks, such as collecting taxes, garrisoning keeps, and raising the fyrd in times of war. Houses can be split into three tiers, based on a combination of wealth they generate, land they possess, influence they wield, and military strength they can muster. Great Houses The largest and most influential houses are often in administrative control of a large subregion of Atheldael, dealing with the smaller problems of lesser houses in the place of the crown. These houses control the bulk of elven economy and military, and often have the king or queen's direct ear. * House Ashford: In charge of Norfeld Reach, ruling from the fortress city of Ashdun. Also tasked with garrisoning the border keeps and guarding the border with Edraxis. Current head is Earl Duran Ashford. * House Cairne: In charge of Luinfeld, ruling from the mountain city of Ironstone. Tasked with regulating and exporting timber from the Everglades, as well as guarding eastern trade in Ravnmark. Current head is Earl Joanna Cairne, younger sister of Grandmaster Evan Cairne of the Crimson Veil. * House Gild: In charge of Windermere, ruling from the port city of Winterport. In charge of the bulk of trade with Yuantica, Samarkhet, and Scedon. Current head is Earl Wentworth Gild, elder brother of Admiral Marlin Gild. * House Sjokingr: In charge of Scedon, ruling from the port city of Vasceda. Much of the imperial navy ports at Vasceda and patrols the Mit'lhorn from there. Current head is Earl Ivarr Sjokingr. * House Vhale: In charge of South Arlia, ruling from the fortress of Fort Vhale. Tasked with salt, iron, and gold mining from Dwarrowden Hills. Current head is Earl Aldritch Vhale. * House Cerlyn: In charge of Lydfel, ruling from the port town of Celdun. The region breeds most of the empire's warhorses, and exports them overland to Winterport or Ashdun. Current head is Earl Seara Cerlyn. Noble Houses Smaller and less influential houses, but still capable of raising a significant amount of wealth and warriors when tasked. Earls of such houses often hold council with the more important earls of their respective regions, who in turn bring the matters to the queen. * House Lynnwel: Rule from the town of Lynnhold, near Lake Lynnwel in the Elvedel Crownlands. Current head is Earl Wallace Lynnwel, younger brother of General Fera Lynnwel of the Silver Hand, and uncle of Alyssa Lynnwel, Herald to the Queen. * House Dwent: Rule from the town of Rivenhold on the Witherburn in the Elvedel Crownlands. Current head is Earl Edrick Dwent, nephew of High Arcanist Aldred Dwent of the Iron Stylus. * House Woad: Rule from the town of Haedon on the main road east in the Elvedel Crownlands. Current head is Earl Aidan Woad. * House Dale: Rule from The Rook, a keep in the Dwarrowden Hills in South Arlia. Current head is Earl Alys Dale, mother of Eyva Dale, Reina Dale, Airis Dale; famous triplet captains in the imperial army. * House Skal: Rule from the keep of Ravngaard, on the island of Skalaslatr near Scedon. Current head is Earl Eirik Skal. * House Rennick: Rule from the town of Holdenport near the Wolfwater in Windermere. Current head is Earl Kale Rennick. * House Holt: Rule from the keep of Deepwood far in the western Everglades in Luinfeld. Current head is Earl Brenden Holt. * House Morrigan: Rule from the town of Westhaw on the coast of Luinfeld. Current head is Earl Jaclyn Morrigan. Lesser Houses The lowest ranked earls of the empire that are still theoretically capable of having a place in the crown's council, though most will often defer to their superiors in the region. * House Wendel: Rule from the keep of Delcaer in the Elvedel Crownlands. Current head is Earl Bryen Wendel. * House Elsted: Rule from the keep of Stedmark in the Elvedel Crownlands. Current head is Earl Robert Elsted. * House Oakley: Rule from Everglade Baile in the Elvedel Crownlands. Current head is Earl Doric Oakley. * House Hawke: Rule from The Talonfort in the Elvedel Crownlands. Current head is Earl Willem Hawke. * House Brimm: Rule from Brimstone Keep in the Elvedel Crownlands. Current head is Earl Randall Brimm, older brother of the deceased Elias Brimm. * House Gryffin: Rule from the keep of Tornwood in the Elvedel Crownlands. Current head is Earl Aeron Gryffin. * House Leif: Rule from the town of Everport in the Elvedel Crownlands. Current head is Earl Rodrik Leif. * House Helmgar: Once ruled from the keep of An Rath in the Elvedel Crownlands. The house is now considered extinct after all existing members died in a bloody siege. * House Coine: Rule from the keep of Goldwood in Windermere. Current head is Earl Lucas Coine. * House Orthen: Rule from the keep of Saltower in Windermere. Current head is Earl Robb Orthen. * House Somer: Rule from the keep of Dawnhaven in Windermere. Current head is Earl Brynden Somer. * House Wilton: Rule from the keep of Adwick in Windermere. Current head is Earl Bran Wilton. * House Cotter: Rule from the keep of Crosswood in Luinfeld. Current head is Earl Arton Cotter. * House Robin: Rule from the keep of Redford in Norfeld Reach. Current head is Earl Edrick Robin. * House Rythen: Rule from the keep of Elverston in South Arlia. Current head is Earl Karl Rythen. * House Colen: Rule from the keep of Whitstone in South Arlia. Current head is Earl Samwell Colen. * House Cerys: Rule from the town of Amberport in Lydfel. Current head is Earl Torvi Cerys. * House Stone: Rule from the keep of Runskeld in Scedon. Current head is Earl Gareth Stone. * House Vance: Rule from the keep of Wailhearth north of Scedon. Current head is Earl Alira Vance. * House Greyward: Rule from the keep of Stormnook on Almdalir. Current head is Earl Arton Greyward. Category:Culture & Society __FORCETOC__